


Preferred Method of Death

by Haiikyutrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining?, One Shot, One shot collection?, Pining, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Thighs, fluff?, unnecessary j pee refference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiikyutrash/pseuds/Haiikyutrash
Summary: Bokuto saw Daichi's thighs and now he just really wants to know what they'd feel like wrapped around his face.





	Preferred Method of Death

The lights in the club were a deep purple, leaving Koutarou squinting as he tried to get one more glimpse at the brown-haired man on the other side of the dance floor. His eyes scanned down his body; taking in his thick brow and strong arms, seeing the subtle outline of abs underneath his tight white tee, skimming down until finally-   
“Oh god look at those legs..” He nearly moaned as he caught sight of the well-toned quadriceps the man was sporting. Koutarou nearly drooled with one glance at them. He wondered what they would look like on a volleyball court. Or wrapped around his head. Both worked.   
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Koutarou looked over to see Kuroo giving him an inquisitive stare, raising one eyebrow, as he tried to drag him farther away from the direction he really wanted to go.   
“We’ve got to get going; we pretty much abandoned Kenma at our table and I'm scared he might leave if we don’t stop him.” With one more glance, Koutarou reluctantly let himself get pulled away. After all, nothing was worse than facing the wrath of leaving Kenma alone in a public setting.   
Koutarou swore to himself that he would find out who this mystery man was no matter what it took.  
\---

“No, No, you don’t understand, his thighs were actually the size of tree trunks. I have never seen someone so absolutely sculpted, and I go to the gym at least three times a week. I could spend hours just-”  
“Ok! Ok! We get it! This man has the thighs of a Greek God!” Kuroo cut Koutarou off from retelling the encounter for the billionth time as they walked along the street towards a coffee shop nearby. He could probably describe the exact angle at which that man’s thighs curved at this point; Koutarou had not shut up about them since they got home yesterday.   
“They weren’t the thighs of just any Greek God, they were the thighs of Zeus himself,” Koutarou stated as the two men rounded a corner, nearing the shop.   
“I swear they were carved straight out of marble. I bet he could probably do squats with me on his back which would be a pretty big accomplishment considering I’m nearly-”  
“Bo, you’re whipped.” Koutarou quickly turned to see Kuroo, a cat-like grin on his face. He shuddered at the sight of it.   
“I’m not whipped,” He mumbled, “I can just appreciate a man with strong thighs-”  
“And a handsome face, and pretty eyes, and a rock hard chest, and ripplin’ abs, and the tightest ass, and-”  
“What is this? 2013? Don’t quote J Pee at me, I can’t listen to that song after you sang it to me every single time you saw me for nearly a year.” Kuroo chuckled,  
“Hey, it’s not my fault that it took you that long to admit that you’re in fact really fucking gay.” Koutarou pouted crossing his arms over his chest. The two of them finally reached the coffee shop; they had ordered their drinks and found a small booth to sit down in before Kuroo continued,  
“My point is, you sure talk a lot about this guy for someone who you just think is hot.” Koutarou sighed,  
“Ok so maybe my preferred method of death would be having my head crushed between this guy’s legs, and maybe I would love to sit down and get to know him and take him on dates and buy him flowers and stuff; all that aside, it’s not like I’m ever going to see him again, Tokyo is a big city.” Koutarou visibly slumped at the realization that he would most likely never see that gorgeous, mystery man again. And would most definitely, never get to have his mouth on those thighs. Kuroo saw the dejected look on his best friend’s face and tried to cheer him up a little in hopes of not having Koutarou in a dejected mood for the next two weeks straight.   
“I’m sure we’ll see him somewhere Bo-” He was interrupted by a loud voice calling out their order number,  
“I’ll be right back, just don’t worry about it too much.” Kuroo walked to the front of the coffee shop, leaving Koutarou alone to his thoughts. It’s probably good I won’t see him again; I don’t even know what I'd say to him. I can’t exactly just go up and start a conversation with, “Hey! I saw your legs across the dance floor and I haven’t stopped thinking about you since!” He’d think I was a creep or that I was stalking him or something. I would be making a complete fool of myself. I would probably end up tripping in front of him. Maybe I would accidentally spill a drink on him and he’d hate me forever. Or maybe I would trip and knock a lamp over and the lamp would break and light some curtains on fire and the whole place would just start burning and the police would come and arrest me and then I would have to spend the rest of my life- His train of thought was interrupted by someone clearing their throat above him. He looked up and his eyes widened.   
“Holy shit.” Koutarou had been so caught up in his own thoughts to notice that thigh man himself had walked right up to his table. He froze for a second as his face started heating up. There he stood in all his glory, dark jeans hugged his thighs tightly and a button-up shirt showed off his thick arms quite nicely. Koutarou quickly tried to come up with something to say but all the words were stuck in his throat, luckily, mystery man beat him to it,  
“Hey, didn’t I see you at that club last night?” Koutarou’s jaw dropped.

\---

Kuroo returned minutes later to find Koutarou looking down at his arm, a big smile evident in his features, and a phone number written in blue ink on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I might make this into a series of one-shots but who knows!


End file.
